


Mending Batgirl

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Batgirl traversed Gotham City's rooftops on her nightly patrol, it is now nearing 11:45 PM so the red haired crime fighter decided to have one more look around Downtown before calling it a night, she is unaware of the two costumed figures tailing her.

  
"Since when do you care so much about Batgirl, Catwoman?" Batman asked, still not really believing that the feline felon really harbored any real concern for Batgirl.

  
"I know that Batgirl is a capable crime fighter, I just like the idea of being around if she needs my help." Catwoman said as she tried to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

"Uh-huh, right." came Batman's reply.

Batgirl used her grappling hook to swing over to another building, the redhead then used her binoculars to look down at the street below. Scanning for activity or movement Batgirl finds what she's looking for- Down on the street six masked men were robbing an armored car, two of the four guards were lying dead on the ground in front of the vehicle, spotting an alley Batgirl quickly made her way down from the rooftop. Catwoman hugged the shadows as she continued to follow Batgirl.

Career criminal Leon Jameson is leading his robbery crew of Bill Harrison, Darren Michaels, Ken Ishitaka, Richard Moss, and Angel Martinez in the robbery of an armored car, Richard stood over the two injured guards armed with an AK-47.

Angel, Ken, and Bill are loading the bags of money into the group's tractor trailer with great speed and efficiency. Deciding that she'd seen enough, Batgirl sprang into action. First she used a pair of smoke bombs to mask her approach, then a pair of Batarangs with wire attached to them to tie up Ken and Angel. Bill, terrified that they were being possibly robbed by another crew frantically drew his Glock 19 and began wandering aimlessly around in the smoke until he unfortunately backed into Batgirl, who quickly pummeled him into submission. When the smoke cleared Batgirl found herself surrounded by Darren, Leon, and Richard, Leon was armed with an aluminum baseball bat, Darren has an axe in his hands, and Richard was a ball peen hammer.

"Well lookie here, this freak in spandex thinks that she can take us down all by herself, eh boys, let's have some real fun with her." Leon says with a mocking laugh.

"It's been a while since we've played with a redhead." Darren said, licking his lips. The sight disturbs Batgirl immensely.

Darren and Richard rush the Daredevil Damsel in tandem, charging the redhead with their weapons raised, Batgirl turned to Darren first, deducing that his axe was the more immediate threat. Batgirl planted her right foot and waited for Darren to get closer, she also kept her ears attuned to Richard, who was approaching her from behind. Darren swings the axe, Batgirl pivots expertly and dodges the weapon but Richard wasn't so lucky because he unfortunately ran right into the axe, impaling himself on the blade.

Stunned, Richard looked down at the blood slowly oozing out of his body before falling over dead. Realizing what just happened, Darren drops the axe and starts throwing punches at Batgirl. Batgirl uses her superior agility to evade Darren's attacks and countering when she needed to.

Seeing Batgirl embarrass his crew like they were some rank armatures was too much for Leon to take. Batgirl took Darren down with a well placed super kick, but then the Daredevil Damsel felt an immense surge of pain in her back as Leon ran up behind the red haired heroine and hit her as hard as he could in her back.

"Ahhhh!" Batgirl screams as she fell to the roof with tears in her green eyes rolling over onto her injured back.

"You aint so tough little girl, you may have taken down the others, but now I'll show ya who exactly you're dealing with."

Leon says as he slowly walked around the downed heroine, stalking her like a wolf stalks its wounded pr From

From her position Catwoman was afraid for Batgirl, she knew that Batgirl could handle herself as well as anyone in a fight, but she was now injured and at this criminal's mercy.

Smiling, Leon raised his bat and brought it down hard on Batgirl's abdomen, and then he repeated the action a second, and then a third time. Batgirl flinched as blood began coming from her mouth, tears formed in Catwoman's eyes as she watched the unspeakable brutality on display in front of her.

Leon delivered blow after savage blow to the defenseless heroine, Batgirl sobbed as she endured the punishment that Leon was giving her. 

Catwoman calls Batman, who is still standing on his perch watching Batgirl get pummeled by Leon.

 

 

"Aren't you going to help her Batman?" Catwoman asked, her voice soaked with fear.

"No, Barbara wants to be a big girl, she can figure a way out of this on her on." the Dark Knight says in his usual stoic, emotionless tone. 

"You sanctimonious coward! He's gonna kill her!!" Catwoman screams, then Catwoman effortlessly scaled the wall of the building where she was hiding and made it up to the roof.

Red hot anger surged through Catwoman as she looked down at Batgirl being beaten from the rooftop, Catwoman smiled when she spots an easy way down from the fire escape, there was an awning that came out over a green Hyundai Alantra, wasting no time Catwoman made her way over to the green Alantra and onto the street, Catwoman then ran over to help Batgirl, Leon  raised his now blood soaked bat to deliver a finishing blow when Catwoman came out of nowhere and drop kicked Leon square in the chest knocking him away from Batgirl.

Leon scrambled to his feet and charged Catwoman, swinging his bat. Catwoman ducked Leo's swing, got behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, Catwoman then popped her hips and three Leon backwards in a German Suplex. Then as Leon staggered to his feet Catwoman rushed forward and delivered a devastating Kinshasa knee strike that broke Leon's nose and shattered his right jaw, dropping the career criminal like a ton of bricks.

Catwoman then rushed to Batgirl's side, cradling the semi conscious crime fighter's head head gently in her hands.

 "Batgirl?"

Batgirl slowly opened her eyes.

 "C- Catwoman?" Batgirl wheezed.

 "Shh...  Batgirl, save your strength,I've got you." Catwoman says as she strokes Batgirl's crimson colored hair.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Before leaving the scene Batman made sure to destroy all the blood evidence that Batgirl had left behind so the GCPD couldn't find out who Batgirl is through running blood tests. Catwoman and Batman rush the severely injured Batgirl to Gotham Municipal Hospital, where she was rushed into surgery.

Chief of Surgery Ivory Kelso leads her team of surgeons into the OR, they all freeze when they see Batgirl lying on the operating table.

Out in the waiting room, Catwoman paced nervously while Batman called Batgirl's Father Jim Gordon, Gotham City's Police Commissioner


End file.
